


Ты знаком с дядей Чарльзом? // Have You Met Uncle Charles?

by Keishiko, Set



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set/pseuds/Set
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони Старк знает Чарльза Ксавье с восьми лет, и тот всегда был для него дядей Чарльзом. Теперь Тони вырос, и Чарльз проверяет его пассий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты знаком с дядей Чарльзом? // Have You Met Uncle Charles?

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Have You Met Uncle Charles?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/401955) by [winterhill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhill/pseuds/winterhill).  
> 

1.  
Первой любовью Тони было электричество. В самом что ни на есть прямом смысле. В восемь лет Тони по уши влюбился в электричество и всё то, на что оно способно.  
Конечно, первая любовь никогда не бывает последней, и в дальнейшем он немало флиртовал с наукой всех сортов, но именно электричество (а также почти смертельный удар током, который он сам себе устроил) привело Тони к дверям Школы для Одарённой Молодёжи профессора Ксавье. Тони позволили играть с большим усилителем под названием «Церебро», пока профессор Ксавье, великодушно разрешивший называть себя дядей Чарльзом, разговаривал с его отцом.  
— Он не мутант, — сказал дядя Чарльз. — Икс-гена у него нет. Он необычайно талантливый, но всё же человек.  
Тони предпочёл бы быть мутантом, но только одним из тех, которые обладают крутыми способностями: например, могут летать или стрелять в других людей лазерными лучами. Или что-нибудь вроде того. Впрочем, быть талантливым человеком его тоже устраивало, потому что даже в одиннадцать лет Тони был довольно тщеславным и любил считать себя умнее большинства людей.  
— Но ты всё-таки возьмёшь его на лето? — спросил отец.  
— Конечно, — ответил дядя Чарльз, взглянув на Тони с непонятной грустью. — Он отлично проведёт время.

2.  
Тони любил созданный им ИИ едва ли не сильнее, чем мальчику следует любить робота. Отцу тот тоже нравился, но он хотел знать, зачем Тони наградил Джарвиса акцентом. Тони только пожал плечами.  
— Он робот-дворецкий, — сказал он. — В фильмах дворецкие всегда говорят с английским акцентом.  
Тони никогда не спрашивал себя, почему из-за акцента Джарвиса он всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности, словно кто-то присматривал за ним, когда папа с мамой не могли. Ведь ему было двенадцать, и за ним уже не нужно было присматривать.

3.  
Следующей великой любовью Тони стала ассистентка из Старк Технолоджи, носившая юбки той же длины, что и лабораторный халат — а это был весьма короткий лабораторный халат.  
Жаль, вот честное слово, жаль, что она оказалась промышленным шпионом, потому что как раз тогда, когда по распоряжению отца её выдворили за пределы здания, Тони уже почти создал настоящие, работающие рентгеновские очки (вероятность того, что они подарят ему рак, была ничтожно мала).

4.  
Самым идиотским увлечением Тони (а видит Бог, у него было немало идиотских увлечений) стал дядя Чарльз, и когда впоследствии, будучи уже взрослым, Тони задумался об этом, он высоко оценил тактичность и изящество, с которыми Чарльз его отшил. Просто… он уже учился в Массачусетском Университете, и однокурсники обращались с ним как с ребёнком, потому что он был мелким и тощим, а Чарльз всегда обращался с ним как с равным.  
— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Чарльз, когда Тони признался ему, а затем предложил создать бионические штаны, чтобы тот мог ходить. — Но я обещал твоему отцу позаботиться о тебе, а не пользоваться своим положением.  
— Это не использование, раз я сам это предложил.  
— Тони, я люблю тебя, но не в этом смысле, — ответил Чарльз, сжимая его руку. Сердце Тони пропустило удар. — И я боюсь, что тебе придётся держать это в тайне, но мое сердце уже принадлежит другому человеку.  
— Не может быть, — сказал Тони. — Ты врёшь. У тебя никогда никого не было, когда я приходил.  
— Разве я когда-нибудь тебе лгал?  
— Тогда где она? И кто она?  
— Он сейчас не может быть со мной, — ответил Чарльз, и в этот момент он выглядел настолько печальным — такими бывают люди, когда они едва могут дышать от одиночества. — Я скучаю по нему. Очень скучаю.  
Надо сказать, то, что Чарльз оказался влюблён в какого-то загадочного парня, который не мог быть с ним, стало для Тони большим сюрпризом, чем то, что Чарльз оказался геем. Гей-радар не подвёл, но в самом-то деле? Чарльз влюблён в какого-то парня, который оставил его страдать от одиночества? Тони почувствовал острое желание надрать мерзавцу задницу. Но вместо этого он лишь сжал ладонь Чарльза, и почувствовал себя немного увереннее.  
— Я немного знаком с тем, что значит скучать по кому-то, — сказал он и кривовато улыбнулся, потому что что ещё он мог сказать в ответ на такое признание?  
— Иди сюда, — Чарльз притянул его в объятие.  
Тони вцепился в него, потому что он был гением, да, но ещё он всё-таки был ребёнком, и он скучал по родителям, и только что его отверг самый лучший мужчина в мире. Возможно, он пару раз шмыгнул носом Чарльзу в футболку. Тихонько.  
— Ну всё, — сказал наконец Чарльз. — Больше никаких разговоров о том, чтобы встречаться со мной, хорошо?  
— Ладно, а что там насчёт штанов?  
Чарльз засмеялся.  
— У тебя ещё масса работы по выпускному проекту, — ехидно заметил он. — Пока не закончишь, нечего развлекаться.

5.  
Тони любил секс. Невъебенно любил, и ему даже не было стыдно за тавтологию. Ему нравилось произносить само слово, тяжёлое и тёплое, как жадный поцелуй или оральный секс. Миллиардное состояние также весьма благоприятно сказывалось на его сексуальной жизни.  
Он когда-то слышал, что туристы часто посещают бродвейские шоу и уходят в антракте: не потому что они думают, что шоу закончилось, а потому что они считают, что с них достаточно. Они посидели часок, насладились шоу, а теперь могут пойти домой и всем об этом рассказать.  
Тони чувствовал себя одним из таких шоу, а скорее даже — одним из туристов, каждую ночь спешащих первыми оказаться у входа, и под "входом" он имел в виду вход. Открытие, толкание, лизание, траханье, всё, что угодно, все было ему по душе. Всё попробовать, но никогда не оставаться надолго, до конца истории.  
Для самого себя он давно нашёл оправдание. Ведь в самом деле, кому нужна целая история, когда можно устроить такое блестящее выступление?

6.  
После четвёртого раза, когда кто-то попытался завести с Тони серьёзные отношения только ради корпоративных секретов и/или пикантной истории, которую можно продать таблоидам (Тони всегда удивлялся: неужели они считали его таким скрытным, что надеялись откопать что-то новенькое?), пришла пора принять ответные меры.  
К его удивлению, Чарльз довольно лояльно отнёсся к идее совместить приятный ужин с сеансом лёгкой телепатии. Тони всё ещё слегка шокировали подобные моменты, когда добросердечный дядюшка Чарльз вдруг превращался в не меньшего засранца, чем сам Тони.  
А временами он становился сентиментальным, и в такие минуты Тони был даже рад, что когда-то Чарльз отшил его, потому что Тони был готов иметь дело с чем угодно, только не с ностальгией.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы мои технологии попали в плохие руки, — объяснил Тони. — Достаточно и того, что они в моих руках, верно?  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты влюбился в кого-то, кто не полюбит тебя в ответ, — отозвался Чарльз со странноватым отсутствующим видом. Тони щёлкнул пальцами у него перед глазами.  
— Если я когда-нибудь найду парня, который разбил тебе сердце, я ему боеголовку в задницу затолкаю.  
— Не думаю, что это так уж необходимо, — нахмурился Чарльз. — Или разумно.  
— Тогда я убью его как-нибудь иначе.  
— Ценю твои чувства, но я бы предпочёл, чтобы он остался в живых. Ладно. Расскажи-ка мне об этой девушке, чтобы я хоть немного понимал, о чём говорить, когда встречу её.  
Она не была Той Самой, она даже не была Той, особенно если учесть, что она пыталась наложить лапки на прототипы новых ракет Старк Индастриз. Так что Тони немало повеселился, водя её за нос почти шесть месяцев, пока до неё наконец не дошло.

7.  
— Ты не хочешь влюбляться в Джин Грей, — сказал Чарльз, когда Тони проявил интерес. — Поверь мне. У вас обоих и без того хватает сложностей в жизни.

8.  
Возможно, Тони ненадолго пришла в голову мысль, что его братские чувства к Роуди могут быть любовью. Он пригласил Чарльза и Роуди на ужин, и Чарльз провёл всю ночь, убеждая Тони, что с ним всё нормально, что он может доверять своему реактору, что шрапнель больше не опасна.  
Тони не привык, что другие люди за него волнуются. Чёрт возьми, он знал, что реактор был ещё непривычен, ещё шокировал, ещё… в любом случае, это была ещё и часть его самого.  
А потом Чарльз покачал головой.  
— Нет, — сказал он.  
У Тони перехватило дыхание.  
— Он же не предаст меня?..  
— Нет, ничего подобного, — успокоил его Чарльз. — Но ты его не любишь. Я могу прочитать это по твоему лицу, даже не заглядывая в мысли. Это и есть дружба, Тони.  
— Она чертовски похожа на любовь.  
— Да. Именно так она обычно и выглядит.  
— То есть, мне не следует за ним приударять?  
Чарльз вздохнул.  
— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но я бы не советовал. По правде сказать, дело не в нём. Дело в тебе.

9.  
— Нет, — сказала Пеппер. — Я не собираюсь участвовать в одном из этих твоих кошмарных ужинов с Чарльзом Ксавье, когда он читает мысли твоих девушек. Это гадко.  
— Это вопрос безопасности, — возразил Тони.  
— Нет.  
— Он нас пригласил.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы он лез мне в голову, — сказала Пеппер. — Если гарантируешь, что он на это согласится, то я пойду.  
Чарльз согласился не читать мысли Пеппер, что было довольно логично, потому что Пеппер и без того знала достаточно грязных секретов Тони, чтобы закопать его. Чарльз выглядел необычно оживлённым, словно случилось нечто особенное. Словно это он хотел что-то продемонстрировать Тони, а не наоборот. Он даже пригласил их на ужин в своё поместье, а не в ресторан — жаль, потому что Пеппер была чертовски хороша, и Тони был бы не прочь щегольнуть такой спутницей. Он также не упускал случая продемонстрировать, что они с Чарльзом Ксавье были друзьями, потому что такую репутацию не купишь ни за какие деньги.  
Однако он не на шутку обрадовался отсутствию публики, когда они появились в особняке и обнаружили, что на этот раз Ксавье тоже был не один. Как бы так сказать… Тони вообще-то не ожидал, что все эти годы Чарльз будет хранить целомудрие, но он не ожидал и того, что чёртов Магнето откроет им дверь, а затем весь ужин будет прикасаться к Чарльзу с видом собственника.  
— Надо же, — сказал Тони. — Ты и он. И давно?  
— Достаточно, — отозвался Магнето, вполне явственно сообщая: _я знаю, что твой костюм сделан из металла, Железный Человечек, и если ты хоть пальцем тронешь Чарльза, я сокрушу этот костюм вместе с тобой._ Это было довольно впечатляюще, учитывая, что ни о какой телепатии и речи не шло. Однако не зря говорят, что в эту игру могут играть двое.  
— А-а, так это ты тот козёл, который разбил ему сердце. Теперь наконец понятно, — сказал Тони, и Пеппер пнула его по ноге, а Чарльз послал ему мысленный толчок, который ощущался примерно так же. — Ладно, ладно, неважно.  
— Эрик загладил свою вину, Тони, — сказал Чарльз.  
— Он ползал перед тобой на коленях? Должен же был, — сказал Тони, и с этого момента всё покатилось по наклонной. Кажется, Тони сказал кое-что, и «Эрик» тоже сказал кое-что, и в итоге на колени встать всё-таки пришлось, правда, не Магнето, а Тони, потому что он был достаточно умён, чтобы понимать, что действительно причиняет Чарльзу боль.  
— Ты должен послать им подарок в качестве извинения, — сказала Пеппер, когда они наконец ушли.  
— Что можно подарить телепату и террористу? — спросил Тони и задумался. — Звучит как начало анекдота.  
Пеппер вздохнула.  
— Тони, больше это повториться не должно.  
— Что?  
— Ты пригласил меня на ужин с террористом. Я думала, ты успел достаточно узнать о террористах.  
Тони тоже вздохнул.  
— Но Чарльз выглядел счастливым.  
Пеппер улыбнулась и протянула ему руку. Он переплёл их.  
— Да, — сказала она. — Определённо.

10.  
— Поздравляю, — сказал Магнето… Эрик… когда Тони со Стивом подошли к столу. — Я слышал, ты получил самый высокий счёт за причинённый ущерб в этом веке, если не считать разрушений из-за природных катаклизмов.  
Чёрт, он ненавидел Магнето. Но Стив хотел познакомиться с друзьями Тони, а у Тони было не так уж много друзей, которых Стив ещё не знал, и отказать ему было весьма трудно (и Стив знал это).  
— Век ещё не закончился, — сказал Тони.  
— Уверен, правительство покроет ущерб, — сказал Стив. — Потому что мы всего лишь пытались спасти мир. И по-моему, нас не представили друг другу, мистер…  
— Зовите меня Эрик, — сказал Магнето. Чёртов Магнето.  
До Тони очень быстро дошло, что он привёл милого, порядочного и невинного Стива на ужин с террористом, а когда он в прошлый раз сделал то же самое с милой, порядочной и не столь уж невинной Пеппер, закончилось это плохо. Похоже, Чарльз был не единственным ненормальным парнем в Нью-Йорке.  
— Тони! — воскликнул Чарльз, подъезжая к ним и занимая своё место за столом. — Как дела? Я так волновался, когда увидел видеорепортаж.  
— Будет тебе, Чарльз, — сказал Магнето. — Старк обладает сверхъестественной способностью всегда оставаться в живых.  
Тони всё равно обнял Чарльза, просто чтобы посмотреть, как Магнето пытается убить его взглядом, а все ножи начинают подрагивать.  
— Не нравится, когда я прикасаюсь к твоему…  
— Тони, — одёрнул его Чарльз. — Почему бы тебе не представить нас Капитану Америке?  
— О, просто Стив, — сказал Стив, пожимая руки. — Это честь — встретить вас, сэр. Тони рассказывал мне о вашем вкладе в поддержание этой великой националь…  
Магнето фыркнул. Чарльз бросил на него нежный взгляд.  
— Хватит тебе. Ты спугнёшь Стива.  
— Почему-то знакомство со мной никогда не бывает честью.  
— Чувствуешь себя не при делах? — спросил Тони. — Какая досада. Могу вручить тебе утешительный приз, такой, знаешь, как дают детям на спортивных состязаниях, чтобы они прочувствовали ценность командной работы.  
— Похоже, ты как раз недавно об этом узнал на собственном опыте, — отозвался Магнето.  
— Я прошу прощения, — сказал Стив Чарльзу.  
— Это не твоя вина, — сказал Чарльз. — Они всегда ссорятся. Думаю, этот эффект возникает в результате сближения двух столь огромных эго.  
Стив улыбнулся.  
— Кажется, что-то в этом есть.  
— Присаживайся, — Чарльз указал на место рядом с собой. — Я сейчас развернусь, так что места будет больше. Эрик, не мог бы ты? Так будет удобнее.  
— О, не стоит вставать из-за меня… — начал было Стив и тут же покраснел, потому что он был действительно хорошим парнем и всегда пытался извиниться, когда ляпал что-то не то. В отличие от Тони, который после первого ляпа бодро продолжал в том же духе.  
Магнето щёлкнул пальцами, и кресло Чарльза придвинулось ближе к его собственному.  
— Всё в порядке, — сказал Чарльз. — Это старая рана. Дело прошлое.  
Магнето, мать его, вздрогнул при этих словах. Тони отправил эту едва заметную реакцию в свою мысленную папку, где собирал все поводы ненавидеть Магнето, потому что Тони прекрасно знал, что такое чувство вины, и именно оно заставило Магнето вздрогнуть.  
— А, хорошо, — сказал Стив. — Вас ранило на войне?  
— На войне, — ответил Чарльз, — но не на той, о которой ты думаешь.  
Магнето прекратил свои далёкие от изящества попытки превратить нож Тони в совок и обернулся к Чарльзу, молча взяв его за руку. Чарльз улыбнулся ему, переплетая их пальцы.  
— А как давно вы вместе? — спросил Стив, и в случае Стива это не был праздный интерес. Тони задавал подобные вопросы, чтобы расположить кого-то к себе или создать впечатление, что ему не плевать на собеседника, но Стив задавал их, потому что ему действительно было не плевать. Заинтересовать Стива по-настоящему было легко — раз плюнуть.  
Наверное, это дурацкая игра слов, признал Тони по некотором размышлении.  
— Давно, — ответил Магнето. — Но вместе жить стали недавно.  
— Чарльз, тебе однозначно не стоит жить с этим парнем, — сказал Тони. — Он опасная и нестабильная личность.  
— Это не страшно, — Стив искренне улыбнулся. — Опасным и нестабильным личностям часто бывает полезно быть рядом с теми, кто их любит. Им нужна поддержка.  
— Не знаю, должен ли я быть польщён или оскорблён сравнением со Старком, — сказал Магнето.  
— Я-то точно знаю, польщён или оскорблён таким сравнением я, — заметил Тони, который, если говорить совсем уж честно, был польщён, потому что Магнето, конечно, был старым террористом, но весьма импозантным, а также он был гением, хоть и психованным. Тут Чарльз пригласил Стива прогуляться с ним до бара под предлогом того, что Стив мог бы принести к столу напитки, оставив таким образом Тони наедине с Магнето.  
Спустя двадцать минут стало понятно, что их партнёры не собираются возвращаться, но в этом не было ничего страшного. Тони и Магнето понадобились час времени и двадцать салфеток, чтоб создать план околоземного астероида-слэш-спутника, куда Магнето мог убраться и благополучно жить там всё таким же уродом, оставив Тони и Чарльза в грёбаном покое.  
— Ну так что? — спросил Тони после ужина. Он слегка намучался со своим ножом (чтоб тебя, Магнит), но ни за что бы не попросил заменить его. Он хотел было утащить Чарльза на балкон вроде как покурить, но судя по тому, как Магнето приподнял бровь, его манёвр был разгадан.  
— Он очень милый и честный, — сообщил Чарльз. — Хоть убей, не могу понять, что он делает рядом с тобой.  
— Сказал человек, встречающийся с террористом.  
— Ты хоть и угроза для общества, но не террорист. Тут я с тобой согласен.  
— Ладно, самое главное — он прошёл тест.  
— Прошёл на ура, — сказал Чарльз. — Иди его спасать, пока Эрик его не обидел.  
— Его не так-то просто обидеть.  
— Да уж наверняка. Ты — то ещё наказание.  
— Я всегда знал, что ты меня любишь, — сообщил Тони, посылая Чарльзу самую ехидную свою улыбку.  
— Люблю, — согласился Чарльз.  
Тони почувствовал, как его улыбка из ехидной превращается в искреннюю.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Я имею в виду… — он умолк. Вот блин. Нет, он не собирался заканчивать всё это каким-нибудь признанием. — Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, чёртов телепат.  
Он услышал, как Стив смеётся над чем-то, что сказал ему Магнит — нет, стоп, не Магнит — Магнето.  
— Думаю, мне определённо стоит ещё выпить за это.  
— Это чувство, — сказал Чарльз, подъезжая ближе, пока они оба наблюдали за Стивом, уверенно очаровывающим Магнето, — полностью взаимно.


End file.
